I S2 U!
by Zakuro Alice
Summary: Oneshot, songfic.Meroko ama Takuto mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.Mas o que será que o gato shinigami realmente sente por ela?TakuxMero pq eu AMO esse casal!


_I ♥ U!_

* * *

_Toosugiru koi no michi shirube_

Meroko sentou-se no telhado da casa de Mitsuki. Há meses fazia isso para poder pensar um pouco. Mas inevitavelmente pensava sempre em Takuto.

- Estamos tão perto, e ainda assim tão longe...

Ela o que seu coração dizia, o que ecoava em sua mente a todo instante.

_Mou suki wo fuyasenai Non non_

- Takuto gosta da Mitsuki…

Ela sabia disso melhor que ninguém.

Mas Mitsuki por sua vez não gostava de Takuto daquela maneira.

- Eu te entendo, Mitsuki... Você ama o Eichi como ninguém jamais poderia amá-lo... E eu também... Amo o Takuto como ninguém nesse mundo!!!

As lágrimas já transbordavam dos olhos da coelha shinigami, lembrando-se disso; não podia conter suas emoções, por mais corajosa e animada que fosse... Algo apertava seu peito, sufocando-a, um amor contido que não poderia revelar.

_Yume no naka wa maru de betsu sekai_

- Meroko...?

Ela olhou para o lado, e viu seu amado Takuto. Enxugou seus olhos rapidamente, não queria que ele a visse chorando.

- Meroko... Tudo bem...?

O gato shinigami aproximou-se dela, tomando-a nos braços.

- Ta... Takuto...?

- Meroko... Não chore... Eu estarei para sempre aqui com você...

Dizendo isso tomou os lábios de Meroko, beijando-a intensamente.

- Takuto!!!!

Meroko acordou de repente. Estava sonhando, obviamente... A realidade era muito mais diferente do seu doce sonho...

Percebendo isso Meroko sentiu as lágrimas voltando mais grossas.

_Sutoreeto ni omoi ma teru no ni_

- Takuto... Eu te amo...

Meroko soluçava ao dizer essas palavras tão puras, saindo de dentro de seu coração. Era difícil. Ela sabia que esse sentimento era verdadeiro... Mas não recíproco...

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo...

_Okiniiri no fuku wo mainichi kichau no_

Inconscientemente, a coelha shinigami ajeitou suas roupas novamente. Tirou a sua cartola vermelha, e ficou olhando para ela, em meio a um mar de pensamentos.

Não importava o que fizesse, Takuto jamais olharia para ela da mesma forma que para Mitsuki.

_Ano hito no mesen ga kocchi ni chiratsuitekimasu you ni_

- Queria que você olhasse para mim, Takuto... Pelo menos uma vez... Olhasse-me com olhos diferentes...

Ela fazia de tudo. Conversava com ele, ria com ele, até mesmo brigava com ele. Mas era tudo em vão. Tudo o que fazia era um nada perto do sorriso puro de Mitsuki, o qual deixava o gato shinigami corado como uma maçã.

- Quando você olhará para o meu sorriso puro, Takuto...?

_I LIKE YOU no kotoba nara ieru_

- Takuto... Eu gosto de você...

Seu coração dizia isso, mas nada adiantava, já que sua voz sempre sumia quando tentava dizer isso...

- Se eu pudesse dizer que g... go... de você... Será que você olharia para mim então?

Meroko levantou-se rapidamente, enchendo os pulmões de ar.

Ela tinha que dizer.

Ela tinha que gritar.

- TAKUTO!!! EU G...

- O que foi, Meroko?

Nesse momento Takuto surgiu bem na frente da coelha shinigami. Esta tomou um susto e caiu para trás.

- Também não precisa gritar, ne, se queria falar comigo era só me procurar... Mas, então, o que quer comigo?

- Ah... er... ah... hum… eto…

- Meroko...?

- Ah, iie!! Nada, nada!... Eu só... er... bem...

_Renai soudan suru koto mo dekiru_

- Hum... Meroko...

- Ah, sim?

- Meroko... Eu queria falar uma coisa com você.

- O... O que?

O coração de Meroko começou a pulsar fortemente, parecendo que pularia garganta afora. O que faria? O que Takuto queria com ela?

- É que... Meroko... Você sabe como é amar de verdade?

A coelha corou fortemente e surpreendeu-se com a pergunta direta do gato.

- O... Que...?

- É que... Eu queria saber o que você entende por amar alguém.

- Er... Bem... Eu... Hã... Eh... Ah, lembrei de uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer urgentemente! Depois a gente conversa, tchau!!

Dizendo isso Meroko saiu voando e escondeu-se num canto.

- Como é que eu posso... Falar sobre amor... Com ele...?

Sua face estava mais corada que um pimentão.

_Anata no haata ni tsutsumaretai no ni_

- Takuto... Eu só queria... Ter um lugar em seu coração. Eu te amo tanto... Você não faz idéia do quanto. Takuto... Eu quero ser sua. Para sempre.

Meroko dizia isso com todo o seu coração, de olhos fechados, sentada no canto. Ela se abraçava fortemente, como que contendo seu coração de explodir fora de seu corpo.

- Takuto... Eu te amo... Eu te amo...

_Doushitara tsutsunde kureru no_

- Takuto... Deixe-me te amar. Deixe-me te acalentar com meu abraço. Deixe-me demonstrar meus sentimentos puros. Deixe-me sorrir para você... Quero sorrir... Com você sorrirei para todo o sempre. Com você eu quero ser feliz. Takuto... Diga o que sente por mim, afinal.

- Meroko...

A coelha assustou-se novamente. Takuto tinha seguido-a, e ouvira tudo o que ela dissera. Meroko estava tão vermelha que não percebera nem que o gato estava igualmente assim.

_I LOVE U wo anata kara kikitai_

- Meroko… Você quer saber o que eu sinto por você?

- ...

- Meroko... Eu...

- Não diga. Não quero me sentir triste. Eu sei que você ama a Mitsuki, e nada posso fazer quanto a isso. O seu coração é seu. Mas mesmo sabendo disso... Eu... Te amo... E...

Takuto colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Meroko, calando-a. Ele sorria gentilmente, olhando nos olhos da coelha vermelha como brasa.

- Meroko... Meu coração... Não é meu. E sim, seu.

- ...?

A shinigami olhou para ele, surpresa.

- Eu te amo, Meroko. Mas nunca tinha percebido isso antes, por causa de Mitsuki. Mas o que eu sinto por ela, é um amor diferente. Um carinho completamente diferente do que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo. Eu quero ficar para sempre com você. Você me permitiria isso...?

- ...

Os olhos de Meroko encheram-se de lágrimas de alegria. Ela saltou e abraçou Takuto fortemente, desejando que eles nunca mais se separassem. O corpo dele era quente. Seu coração batia rápido, em compasso com o dela.

- Sim...!!! Takuto... Eu te amo...!

- ...

_Kisu suru shunkan no shikai kakyuu wo_

Takuto sorriu belamente enquanto pegou o rosto de Meroko entre as mãos, beijando os lábios da coelha com intensidade. Ela sentia seu corpo se aquecer por completo, enquanto abraçava o gato.

O beijo durou até que os dois shinigamis perdessem o fôlego, separando-se e trocando olhares tímidos um com o outro.

Meroko percebera que respirava fortemente, suas emoções à flor da pele.

Ambos estavam corados, extremamente felizes.

_Anata wo mane suru atashi wa ichiban kawaiku naru hazu_

Meroko olhou para Takuto, e abriu um belo sorriso puro, o mais sincero de sua vida.

Takuto: Meroko... Você é a coisa mais kawaii que existe nesse mundo.

Dizendo isso o gato abraçou-a novamente, segurando-a delicadamente como se fosse de porcelana.

Meroko corou violentamente, e abraçou Takuto também, deixando as lágrimas de sua felicidade rolarem pelo seu rosto, não as contendo mais.

Enquanto isso Mitsuki observava tudo sorrindo sinceramente da janela de seu quarto, olhando mais uma vez de relance para a foto que tirara com Eichi, seu amado, há muitos anos atrás, protegida entre as folhas de um livro sobre astronomia.

_Owari._

* * *

Notas da autora: waaaahh fic rápida!!! 

Eu simplesmente A-MEI escrever essa one-shot songfic!!

Pq o Takuto e a Meroko se merecem

Eu amo os dois T-T

E quando eu vi que no Efe Efe ponto Net nom tinha fic deles, resolvi colocar a imaginação pra funcionar u.u

Pretendo escrever mais uma fic de Full Moon num futuro próximo :3

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu!!!

Agora, os créditos:

Bem, à criadora de Full Moon wo Sagashite, por ter criado esse lindooo anime - e também a irmã mais velha de Full Moon, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, que eu simplesmente AMOOO também!!

A música escolhida para a fic foi a "I ♥ U", ou "I Love U", tema da primeira abertura de Full Moon.

Até a próxima, pessoas coloridas e purpurinosas XD/

_Uchiha Zakuro Rider Usagi M. ¯.×_


End file.
